Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 5$ and $y = 1$. $8$ $x$ $^2 + 7$ $y$ $ - 7$
Substitute $5$ for ${x}$ and $1$ for ${y}$ $ = 8{(5)}^2 + 7{(1)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(25) + 7{(1)} - 7 $ $ = 200 + 7 - 7 $ $ = 200$